It's a Sin, Lavi
by Amethyst Lilika
Summary: All Lavi was going to do was cheer up Allen . . . Wooh first yaoi so try it out ;D Allen x Lavi, Laven, boyxboy y'know all that cuteness


**Author here! ^-^  
****If you like it, review :D I'd love to hear your comments on this xD Especially since this is my first boyxboy.**

**Also. This is a YAOI so if you don't like boys fucking each other, then go away :[ You're at the wrong story. **

**Summary: Lavi decides to cheer up a certain someone. **

**Ohgod, I know terrible summary, but you know ;D enjoy**

**Originally owned by Katsura Hoshino. There's a reason why it's a fanfic ;D**

* * *

"Oi! Allen!" Lavi shouted suddenly in the cafeteria. He scanned the rows of eating Finders and a few exorcists, hoping to catch a glimpse of the white haired boy who entered his life months earlier.

Lavi saw plates stacked on top of each other near the end of the rows and knew it was Allen. Only that boy has an appetite big enough for a dinosaur to feel full for a week. Lavi jogged over and interrupted the boy from shoving more dango in his mouth. "Rabi?" Allen said through a mouth full.

Allen actually seemed a little sadder since the incident at Edo about finding out he was the 14th. His eyes didn't shine like they used to, like he saw or heard something no one else knew about and it was haunting him, and his smile was less real and more fake. Even though he seemed more confident in himself and didn't try hiding his cursed eye that he felt ashamed to show before, the depression stuck to him like a cloak.

Lavi wanted to help Allen feel happier and he found the perfect thing to cheer him up not too long ago. "Come with me," he said cheerfully. When Allen started to protest about wanting to finish the food, he was interrupted by a hard pull from Lavi grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the cafeteria.

"L-Lavi! What are you doing?! Where are you taking me?" Allen complained the whole way outside. When they stopped near a bench that overlooked an ocean, he looked around with caution. "Are you trying to pull a joke on me? If you do, I'll tie you to that tree behind you with Crown Clown."

Chuckling, Lavi forced Allen to sit on the bench. Then putting his index finger to his lips, he said in a soft voice, "I have a surprise for you. But you have to be quiet or she won't come out, okay?"

Allen frowned in question but complied. Lavi gave him a crooked grin and got on his hands and knees, then crawled slowly towards the tree. Without making a single sound, he stopped in front of it and breathed out slowly. If he messed it, it ruined his chance to see Allen's glowing smile.

"Nyaaa?" Lavi said to the tree, feeling like a complete idiot. His thoughts were only: _For Allen. For Allen. Allen. _

A reply came soon after that. "Nya?" A black, brown and white kitten's head popped out from the shadows of the tree's branches. "Nya?"

Lavi felt relief calm his racing heart. He'll get to see it . . .

Slowly getting up, he held his arms up and made little gestures, asking the kitten to jump down and into his hands. The kitten cocked her head to the side like she was seriously thinking about it.

With another nya, she jumped into his hands and cuddled against his neck, purring. Lavi held her close and turned back around to see Allen, with Timcampy on his shoulder, watching with wonderment. "Who's the kitten?" Allen asked curiously.

Lavi shrugged. "I just found her when I was sitting out here, trying to memorize this book that Bookman told me to do by tomorrow. I don't know who's the owner nor do I know the name, since I haven't thought up of one yet."

Allen gave a thoughtful look at Lavi, making his heart skip a beat. Lavi hates it when Allen looks at him like that; it makes him feel things he doesn't want to think about.

Struggling to control the blush at the scrutiny, he stuttered, "W-what?"

"I know a name for her," he said.

"What is it?"

"Hope," he said with a smile, a real one. The first real one in weeks.

"Hope? Why hope?" he asked, trying to control his excitement at the sight of Allen's glow.

He narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on the answer. "Hope is a feeling that gives one happiness. If one loses hope, they struggle with life and in the end will be sad and nowhere in life. Looking at this kitten, I see hope shining in her eyes at the thought of someone being there for her as she struggles through life of starvation and despair."

"Did you lose hope, Allen?" Lavi mumbled too soft for him to hear.

"Huh? Did you say something, Lavi?" Allen asked.

Lavi cannot tell what it was that made Allen lose hope. Maybe it was Cross Marian, his master, dead or missing, make him lose hope. Or maybe the fact he would lose himself to the memory of the 14th and be gone forever. Or, even, the glares and murmuring of people who you consider as comrades and family because of what you might become.

He sees it all and hears it all. True, it must be hard, but the Allen he knew wouldn't give up on hope for something as stupid as aversion.

'Hope' rubbed her face on Lavi's neck.

Sadness crushed heavily on Lavi's chest and uncertainty plagued his mind. Knowing nothing and not being able to do anything hurt worse than being beaten half to death by the freak with butterflies.

"Hope, eh?" he said suddenly. "Well, let's go by Lenalee's rooms and see if she wants to take care of 'hope'. After, do you want to spend time in my room playing cards?"

Allen grinned darkly. "Cards, you say?" The tone of voice suggested the doom of Lavi in this department.

With a pointed look, Lavi replied, "Yes, cards. But no cheating or I'll kick your ass with _Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin_. Got it?"

"Hehehe, are we playing with money?"

"No."

"Aw! Why not?!"

"Because I don't want to become broke! I'm already broke enough!"

Allen laughed and Lavi smiled softly. Plan was successful. Now, the next thing to tackle about Allen is Lavi's feelings towards him.

Allen followed Lavi to his room. Curiosity was beating him inside. How dirty will his room be? Or clean? Maybe he actually had a different part of himself he doesn't show anyone else. One that cares about the cleanliness of his privacy.

One glance said it all. Allen, with a gaping mouth, stared at the immensity of clothes, books, and a variety of pen and papers that was covered every inch of Lavi's room, including the bed, except a small part that looked to be the shape of Lavi's body.

Truly and deeply, he felt scared to walk in there, thinking he'll never be able to push his way back out. "La-Lavi . . .?" Allen asked.

"Hm?" Lavi hummed distractedly as he tried clearing an area of the ground so they can play cards.

"To say bluntly, you're room is messier than Komui's office," Allen said deadpanned. "Ever heard of someone suggesting that if you clean your room, you'll see something you haven't seen for years?"

"Sure did. Bookman tells me too all the time when he tries to get me up in the morning for reading sessions."

"Then," Allen said as he cautiously walked over to Lavi, "why haven't you yet?"

Lavi looked up from his kneeled position and gave Allen a dubious look. "Why should I? I know where everything is and if I just 'clean' it, then I'll lose everything I need when it's important and then what'd I do? Shesh, use your brain, moyashi."

Allen felt his cheek twitched at the mention of 'moyashi'. "It's Allen."

"If you say so, moyashi."

"Allen."

"Moyashi."

"Lavi! You trying to pick a fight with me?!" Allen snapped.

Lavi again gave him a dubious look. "No, I'm trying to get you to be how you were before this whole mess started."

Allen shut up. He knows he's been sulking around after the death of his master and the feeling he received after hearing his master's last heartfelt words: '_What would you do if I told you you'll have to kill someone you love, when you become the fourteenth?_' The sadness and love was very visible as his master said that.

For nights and nights, he thought about that question. More questions popped up instead of answers. Would leaving be better than staying here as the bomb goes _tick, tick? _Should Allen really risk the lives of his friends and family for a selfish reasoning that he hasn't turned into the fourteenth yet and that counts as something?

No. He can't stay here and he knows that. It's just hard to come up with the courage to leave everything he knows behind and go into hiding, knowing Noahs' will be searching for him at every corner of the world. Scared and hopeless. That's what he sums up to now.

Allen gives a shaky smile in reply instead and settles down in the area that Lavi cleared. "Do you want to use my cards?" he suggested as he pulled out the pack of cards that Tyyki gave him at the train station when they first traveled with Krory.

He nodded and sat across from Allen. Allen shuffled the cards like a pro, watching Lavi sweat a bit at the display, and passes it out for a simple game of poker.

For the next few hours, they played mostly in silence; but the air around them was dense with untold feelings.

Finally, Lavi had enough and threw his cards in Allen's face. "Cheater! You're a dirty little cheater! I don't know how you're doing it but it's pissing me off!"

Allen laughed and said in a sepulchral voice, "I can't believe you'd think I'd cheat after I said I won't."

Lavi stood up to calm himself when he slipped on a rubber ball he had, for unknown reasons as to why he had it in the first place. He shrieked very girly as he felt backward and landed on something soft. "Huh," he said as he laid there. "I must have had something very soft here, it's like a cushion."

Breath tickled Lavi's neck and ear and his blood raced. _No, no, no. . . _

"L-Lavi . . ." Allen's voice right underneath Lavi came in a 'knocked the breath out of me' way. "I'm not a cushion."

The statement was so ridiculous that Lavi laughed hard. He turned his head left to see behind him, and Allen's face was an inch from his. With eyes as wide as his they only stared at each other as they realized how close they were.

Lavi swallowed hard. Push the temptation down . . . Don't think about his soft, pink lips . . . Gah!

"Lavi," Allen whispered and that broke Lavi's resistance.

Capturing his lips, he turned slightly to kiss better and to deepen it. Allen made a sound of reject but then let himself be swept away in the emotions that Lavi was displaying. He opened his mouth slightly and Lavi took the chance and shoved his tongue in.

After a few minutes, they pulled away; breathing hard. Allen's face was flushed and his lips slightly bruised at the abuse Lavi just put them through. "L-Lavi, we're both guys . . ."

During those few minutes of kissing, Lavi turned completely over on Allen and was straddling him now. "Shut up."

Lavi unbuttoned his exorcists' outfit and threw it somewhere in the room. He helped Allen take his also. Now with only pants on they stared at each other's bodies.

"You're beautiful," Allen said in a soft voice.

Lavi gave a crooked grin and slid down, starting to take Allen's pants off. "W-Wait! What are you going to do?"

Giving him a look that said 'duh' and resumed to taking off Allen's pants. Allen can't believe what's happening. It's a sin for two guys to be doing what they were about to do. But Allen couldn't help but feel happy that it was with Lavi.

Lavi finally got it off and took his semi-hard dick into his mouth. Allen jolted at the feeling. It was so hot and wet, it made Allen twitch. "Ah . . . L-Lavi . . I-I don't know about this . ."

He stopped and looked up at Allen with a cocked eyebrow. He pulled away and licked his lips in a way that made Allen's stomach do flips. "Ever since I met you, I thought you were weird –"

"Hey!"

"—but, I also thought you were beautiful, even though you were cursed and were obviously haunted by the past. Though, I didn't have any feelings for you at the time. It was with the more times spent together that my love for you grew. And shattered when I thought you were dead," Lavi said with a small smile. "I can't help how I feel, Allen Walker. I just hope you don't deny me of my love when it's very true and real."

Allen gulped as warmth the spread from his chest. He can't explain this feeling that seems to crush his body, but the only thing he knew as Lavi bent down to kiss him again was that everything was right and perfect; even if it's considered a sin.

As they kissed this time, their hands were all over each other; trying to get Lavi's pants completely off, in their hair and on their faces, and completely overwhelming themselves with their own lust.

Lavi pulled away again and grabbed one of Allen's legs, throwing it over his shoulder. Breathing hard and full of need, he said in a rough voice, "You ready?"

Allen's face said the answer already, but Lavi wanted him to say it for himself, to hear it from him himself. "Y-Yes," he stuttered weakly.

Lavi shoved his fingers into Allen's mouth to lubricate his fingers and very slowly penetrated him with one saliva covered finger. Allen's expression was that of embarrassment and an odd mixture of lust and wonder. Lavi slowly moved his finger in and out, stretching it out more to shove another finger in. Then he scissors his fingers, stretching it out further. Allen was withering on the floor, moaning and groaning as the feelings invaded him. Feeling he had enough room, he then shoved a third finger inside of Allen and continued to slam them inside of him till he hit Allen's sweet spot and had him crying. Unable to take it any longer, his dick just throbbing in pain, he put his tip at Allen's ass and very slowly pushed in.

It was Lavi's first time with a guy and it surprised him so much he gasped, "You're so tight." Thinking it was right to do, he didn't thrust or anything; just waiting for Allen to get accustomed to the feel of being penetrated by something so big.

With a deep breath to ready himself, Lavi started off slow and measured thrusts. Allen started moaning along with Lavi and it was amazing to see his face full of ecstasy.

This is the Allen who haunted Lavi's dreams at night. The Allen who was with him as they made slow, sweet love. The Allen who had such a sad face, was now enjoying himself for the first time he has ever seen. It brought him great joy to have caused it.

As they rocked back and forth, their eyes were locked and won't escape the other's grasps.

"Ah! Lavi! . . . Uh . . ." Allen cried as Lavi thrusts got harder and was hitting the part where it felt so good but hurt at the same time.

Lavi was sweating. The wet sound of their bodies slamming against each other was making it much, much harder to not explode as he waited for Allen to finish first. He needed Allen to finish first; he needed to see it, needed to go along with him.

To ride the tidal wave of pure pleasure together.

Lavi reached forward with his unoccupied hand and grabbed Allen's very hard and throbbing dick and started pumping it fast and in time with his thrusts. Making Allen start trembling with ecstasy and cry out even louder. Lavi groaned as he felt the hot and wet tightness clench harder around him.

"I-I'm going to . . ." Allen groaned out.

"Come," Lavi persuaded, gasping. He was feeling his will to hold back breaking down fast.

"I-I, Lavi . . !"

Allen came all over Lavi's chest and slightly on his face and he lost it; coming hard inside of Allen. Now released and exhausted, Lavi collapsed on top of Allen.

A few minutes of rest was all he needed to get enough strength to loom over Allen. Sweat started to dry as cool air blew in, ruffling their hair. He gave a spent smile down at Allen, who returned one.

"So, do you still believe it as a sin?" Lavi asked.

"Hmm, I wonder?" he croaked.

"Hahaha, you're so adorable."

"Am not. I'm sensible, that's all."

"Sensible? If you were sensible, you wouldn't have done this with me."

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? I guess I have a medical condition then."

"Oh yeah? What kind?"

"Hm, if I remember correctly, it's called, Priapic."

Lavi scrunched up his face. "Priapic? Perpetually horny? Where did you hear that word from?"

"From someone in the science department, who else?"

Lavi chuckled. "Yes, who else?"

Staring down at Allen, being in close proximity of him and sharing this night with him, Lavi finally felt true happiness. Lavi gave him a quick kiss on the lips and got up. He snickered at the dripping come all over his chest and found a towel, somehow, and wiped it off. "If you don't mind, Moyashi, I'm going to go take a shower."

Allen's cheek twitched. "It's Allen."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I need to get the smell of sex off before Bookman comes."

"Hmm," Allen said thoughtfully. "I need to do that also. Do you have an extra bathroom?"

"Eh? Do I look like someone who would? Go to your own damn room and take one."

"Then . . . ." the sound of Allen's voice being shy made Lavi turn around to see Allen's cheeks red with embarrassment. "Can I take one with you?"

A smile bloomed. "Of course, Allen Walker."

As they laughed and enjoyed each other's company, Lavi couldn't help but think about the 14th that could take over Allen at any moment. The 14th is going to take away someone Allen loves dearly. It makes his heart twist painfully, but he can't do anything to help with something as memories of an ancient clan.

One day, Allen is going to be gone and only the 14th will remain. At that moment, Lavi is going to have to fight Allen, or rather the 14th that is using Allen's body, and kill him or be killed. Truthfully, he wouldn't mind being killed at the hands of Allen if it meant being slew by his lover.

But, why then, can't he help but feel sad at the thought of having to die at the hands of a mad Noah rather than Allen? Does he want to be killed by Allen or by someone he doesn't know nor love? Why make it a dilemma? Lavi doesn't know the answer and hopes to not know. He believes Allen has the will to defeat the Noah at his own overwhelming game.

No matter what the challenges are thrown at him, he will stand right back up and fight. That is just the kind of person Allen is. The kind of person his dead master, Cross Marian, taught him to be.

Happiness can't last forever, it never does. Lavi knows that. Not with having a job as dangerous as being an Exorcists.

It didn't. And he doesn't know how to recover from the despair he felt.


End file.
